Attack of the Marshmallow Bunnies and Peeps
by Dizzy Wiz Bang
Summary: [Complete] An Easter story with Marshmallow Bunnies, Peeps, and Chocolate Bunnies. A short, painfully sweet and plotless story in the MWPP generation.


**Attack of the Marshmallow Bunnies and Peeps**

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: An Easter Lily story with Marshmallow Bunnies, Peeps, and Chocolate Bunnies. A short, painfully sweet and plotless story in the MWPP generation. Read carefully if you are diabetic or if you don't have dental insurance, then test your blood sugar and brush your teeth.

A/N: Here's a one-shot that's been running in my head for a long time. Uploaded 3/9/06.

-----ooOoo-----

Monday morning after spring break, the four Marauders took their seats around Lily Evans and her friends in the Great Hall.

"What are those?" 12-year old Peter asked his auburn-haired classmate.

"These are Easter treats. Marshmallow and chocolate bunnies and peeps," Lily answered.

Remus jumped into the conversation, "Oh, and the Easter Bunny delivers them in a basket with colored eggs, little candy eggs and Muggle jelly beans. I've heard about that Muggle tradition."

Sirius poked a marshmallow bunny in the stomach with his wand. "They don't do anything. You would think with a name like 'peeps' that they would chirp or something?"

"Of course not, silly. They're not like the Wizarding chocolate frogs, these are Muggle sweets."

"Oops," James blushed has his wand cracked the belly of the two foot chocolate bunny when he poked too hard.

"Reparo," Lily waved her wand over the hollow bunny.

"Why'd you do that?" Peter asked. "How are you supposed to eat it?"

"Of course it's edible, I just want to enjoy it for a bit longer. Here, you can each have some marshmallow treats, but the chocolate bunny is mine." Lily gave a dozen pink bunnies to James, a dozen yellow peeps each to Peter and Sirius, and six small, fudge crème filled foil wrapped chocolate bunnies to Remus.

"Ahh, I see the Easter Bunny has visited you, Lily," Dumbledore twinkled from behind his half-moon spectacles.

They all jumped out of their seats because the Headmaster had come upon them so quietly and their attention had been on their sweets. Lily offered the headmaster a peep from an open box. Instead of simply taking one, he waved his wand over the yellow chicks and they came to life, hopping and peeping within their box, earning Dumbledore a round of laughs and applause. When the white-haired wizard pressed a finger on one of the little yellow heads and it complained with a "Peeeeep!" He took a bow and popped a yellow marshmallow into his mouth. He walked back to the teacher's table humming and peeping, a smile under his long, white beard.

The Slytherin table was a mixture of disgust and wonder, as many the purebloods and half-bloods had limited exposure and knowledge of Muggle life. Curiosity getting the best of them, a group of second year Slytherins, including Severus Snape, made their way to get a better vantage of the Gryffindor table.

The Gryffindor boys thought they could try the Headmaster's spell on their marshmallows. Trying with extra effort, their spells were a bit too strong because their sweets started jumped two feet out of their boxes. Peter's peeps had singe marks around the tails. One moment Severus Snape was standing with a smirk behind his friends and the next he was surrounded by two dozen yellow peeps, a dozen pink bunnies, and a half-dozen chocolate bunnies. He jumped onto a nearby Ravenclaw bench as they surrounded him.

James Potter and his friends were rolling on the floor in laughter. "What's the matter Snivellus," Sirius teased, "afraid of a little pink bunny?"

Grabbing the closest sharp object, Severus jabbed one of the bunnies in the belly. Still wiggling on the end of the fork at arms length, he pointed his wand, "Incindio!" And it burst into flames. As everyone in the Great Hall looked on, Lily walked over and blew out the flames. She shot a venomous glare at the (yet unnamed) future Marauders and they quickly collected their candies.

As the blackened bunny at the end of Severus's fork started to ooze off, Lily picked up a plate and put one of the desert biscuits in the center. She caught the marshmallow ooze on the biscuit and picked a peanut-butter filled chocolate bunny out of her basket and placed it on top. Then, she squished it down with another biscuit. "There you are, Severus. This is a treat called 'S'More!' " She shoved the plate into his chest so that he had to take it.

Sitting on top of the Ravenclaw table, with his feet on the bench, Severus sniffed the new concoction and found his mouth watering in anticipation. So he picked up the cookie sandwich and took a bite. When he smiled and nodded his approval, all who watched laughed and clapped. Dumbledore summoned a couple of house elves to replicate enough S'mores for everyone.

—ooOOoo—

Yay, it's the end! No peeps or bunnies survived to tell the tale, but legend has it, in his first teaching year, Associate Professor Snape was patrolling the Slytherin dorms and found a little first year girl crying in the common room. Her first time away from home, she was feeling lonely and lost. Snape told this story to her and sent her to bed with happy thoughts. Whodathunkit!


End file.
